El sueño de Taka
by FairyofLight21
Summary: Taka tiene un extraño sueño tras quedarse K.O. por una manada de búfalos enfurecida. ¿Qué habrá soñado? ¿Habrá visto algo horrible? Tras despertarse, recibirá la ayuda de alguien muy especial... su padre.


Taka, Mufasa, Ahadi, Boma, Uru y Rafiki pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

**El sueño de Taka**

_P. D. V. Taka_

Los búfalos me han rodeado. Siento que toda la furia que he provocado la descargan contra mí con sus afilados cuernos, incluso uno parece alcanzar mi cara, porque sangro a borbotones por esa parte.

A poca distancia de mí mi hermano, el favorito de nuestro padre, está allí tratando de defenderme, incluso dispuesto a luchar con ellos con tal de alejarlos.

"¡No seas loco! Yo quería avergonzarte delante de papá, no matarte. Por favor, para con toda esta locura y sálvate tú, yo solamente provoco problemas" pensé con desespera-ción.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre, oigo un barritar de elefante que parece haber oído mis plegarias.

…

Rodeado de oscuridad total, flotan dos círculos amarillos a una distancia indefinida. Conforme voy adaptándome al lugar, veo un león adulto pardo, delgado, huesudo, de melena negra y con ojos verde esmeralda, mirándome directamente a los míos:

—Bienvenido —dice con una voz elegante y suave, como taimada— tú debes ser mi yo del pasado. Tengo grandes noticias para ti.

—¿Noticias? —pregunto un tanto confundido— ¿quién eres tú?

—Scar, el nuevo rey león. Lo que tú serás en el futuro.

En ese momento reparo en una cicatriz que le cruza el ojo izquierdo verticalmente. Junto a la sonrisa calculadora que me está dirigiendo en este momento, su semblante me resulta una siniestra máscara.

—¿R…rey? —pregunté con el miedo helándome los huesos— ¿c…cómo?

—Bueno, a ti puedo mostrártelo —dice casualmente, como si guardara un secreto— eres mi yo del pasado, a ti te debo lo que soy hoy.

Estoy paralizado por el pánico, también lleno de curiosidad, así que decido ver lo que había conseguido.

La oscuridad a nuestro alrededor se esfuma de repente, dejando ver un paisaje seco y desolador con la tierra agrietada y gris, y un río totalmente desaparecido. Estamos a los pies de… no puede ser ¡la Roca del Rey! Dios mío, pero qué había sido de la belleza y la exuberancia de los Territorios del Clan, quién había terminado con toda esta vida.

Así voy a expresarlo cuando descubro la respuesta: hienas. Hordas de hienas están royendo egoístamente y con glotonería míseros trozos de carne mientras que las leonas, cerca de ellas, no tenían nada. Voy a protestar cuando se acercan el trío con el que me había aliado esta mañana:

—¡Hola jefe! —dice la hembra, que parece la líder, en un tono maleducado— vaya, un nuevo recluta, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

—Nada —responde casualmente el aludido— enseñarle los frutos de nuestro plan.

—Y que lo digas —responde uno de los machos, visiblemente estúpido— desde que ese Mufasa está fuera del medio, podemos comer hasta hartarnos.

—Calla Banzai —corta Scar con sutileza.

—En serio —sigue la hiena, sin reparar en la advertencia— que esas tontas leonas cacen para nosotros es un ahorro para nosotros y un motivo de risa.

—Sobre todo tu cuñadita la viudita ¡pobrecita! —añade la hembra, con mala fe.

—Callaos… —les amenazo el "rey" por lo bajo, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo.

—Sí —dice el tal Banzai, desoyéndola— matar a ese rey bobalicón y a su cachorro ha sido lo mejor que has planeado nunca.

—El mejor, sí señor —recalca la líder, cruel— siempre recordaré los gritos del mocoso llamando a su papá mientras lo desgarraba con mis dientes —termina rompiendo a reír.

—¡CALLAOS ESTÚPIDAS! —explota de rabia Scar, golpeando a la hembra y mirándome con pánico al mismo tiempo.

Pero yo me alejo, intentando huir de este maníaco con las manos llenas de sangre. ¡Oh no! ¿acaso seré un asesino en el futuro? ¡No, no, no!

Despierto de golpe, gritando y envuelto en sudor. Mi padre acerca su rostro al mío y acaricia tiernamente mi mejilla con su nariz, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor:

—Ya está, mi niño, ya está —me susurra dulcemente al oído— estás a salvo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto un tanto confundido.

—Cerca del lago.

—El lago… —trato de ubicarme donde estoy. De golpe, me doy cuenta y ya me siento del todo despierto— oh no ¡Mufasa, Mufasa!

—Estoy aquí, hermano, tranquilízate —responde Mufasa, un tanto extrañado.

—¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo! —exclamo, lleno de alegría, abrazándome a su fuerte pecho con desesperación.

—Tranquilo, Taka, tranquilo —responde mi hermano, aún más sorprendido— estoy muy bien. De hecho el que ha estado a punto de no contarlo has sido tú.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —pregunto, un tanto sorprendido por la noticia. Empiezo a recordar lo ocurrido: los búfalos rodeándome, mi hermano defendiéndome, la sangre…

—Los búfalos te han dejado inconsciente, estaban muy furiosos. No sé qué ha provocado su rabia, pero han estado a punto de matarte

—¿Tengo una cicatriz que me atraviesa el ojo izquierdo?

Mi familia titubea, parece que sea grave

—Taka, cariño… —empieza mi padre

—¿Tengo la cicatriz? —pregunto con más insistencia— ¡Decidmelo!

—Taka, hijo —dice suavemente papá, cogiéndome de los hombros— tranquilo. Voy a decirte que te ha pasado, no te lo voy a ocultar, pero no creas que te voy a querer menos. Es cierto, tienes una cicatriz.

Me toco la leve marca dejada por un cuerno de búfalo. Igual a la de mi yo del futuro:

—No, no —musito con desesperación sin dejar de rozarme la cicatriz— ¡No! ¡No quiero convertirme en Scar! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Me volveré malo! ¡Mataré a mi hermano! ¡Las hienas destruirán el reino! ¡Socorro!

—¡TAKA! —grita papá, con desesperación, mientras me atrae bruscamente hacia sí y me abraza con cariño— tranquilo, mi amor, tranquilo. Mientras yo esté aquí, nada de eso pasará.

Siento cómo me acuna tiernamente, balanceando su cuerpo hacia delante y hacia detrás. Una vez calmado, voy a contarle la verdad:

—Papá —empiezo serenamente— yo he provocado la estampida de búfalos. He tratado de enfadar a Boma

—¡Cómo! —exclama horrorizado mi padre— ¿por qué has hecho algo así?

—Estaba muy enfadado, con los dos. Tú habías roto tu promesa de ir a cazar conmigo. Pensaba que Mufasa era tu hijo favorito, porque nunca has roto tus promesas con él. Con todo esto, quería avergonzar a mi hermano, y tanto tú como él os sintierais mal por lo que había pasado.

Pero ahora comprendo que ha sido una tontería. Sé que tú no romperías tus promesas por nada. Además, he provocado para mí mismo un futuro de desgracias.

—Taka —replica papá, un tanto decepcionado— en vez de hacernos daño, casi te matan a ti. Cariño, os quiero a ti y a Mufasa por igual. Deshazte de la rabia que te domina y vive en paz con todos.

—¿No me vas a llamar Scar? —pregunto, un poco confuso— tendría que ser el castigo que me recordara mi cicatriz de por vida.

—No, cielo, nunca te llamaremos Scar. Y pobre del que pesque haciéndolo —añade con severidad, dirigiéndose al resto— Ya has tenido suficiente castigo con tu incontrolada rabia. Vamos, volvamos a casa para que descanses y Rafiki cure tus heridas.

Papá me monta sobre su lomo y nos marchamos de allí. En el camino me duermo, muy feliz, soñando con mi familia en un maravilloso lugar.

_P. D. V. Ahadi_

Es de noche. Por fin se han podido acostar a mis hijos tras un largo día y una angustiosa tarde. Tiemblo de miedo con solo pensar en la reacción de Taka al saber de su cicatriz ¿quién es Scar? ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto convertirse en él en el futuro?

Lanzo un suspiro de frustración, echando de menos a mi querida Uru. Ella sabría que hacer ahora.

—¿Preocupado, Majestad? ¿Tantos son los problemas del reino? ¿O te inquieta más el comportamiento de tus hijos?

—Rafiki —respondo sin inmutarme— la verdad es que estoy bastante nervioso sí.

—Pero te preocupa sobre todo el joven Taka y lo que le ha pasado mientras ha estado inconsciente —adivina el chamán, sorprendiéndome esta vez.

—Sí, me enfurece que el sueño sea a veces tan cruel. Ese terror a convertirse en el tal Scar está relacionado con matar a su hermano y destruir el reino. Parece que es un león malvado.

—Lo que ha visto tu hijo en su inconsciencia es su futuro. Ha viajado en el tiempo, y su yo le ha mostrado lo que ha hecho. Scar es, o más bien será, Taka.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, horrorizado— ¿No se puede cambiar el futuro? ¡Haré lo que sea por cambiarlo!

—Tranquilo —dice Rafiki, sin alterarse— ese futuro ocurrirá en el caso de que siga por el camino de la rabia, y crea que su cicatriz es un signo de vergüenza. Lo que pasará nunca está escrito.

—Pero mi hijo cree que es así —rebato con desesperación— ¿qué puedo hacer?

—No desesperes —me tranquiliza Rafiki— no cuando has empezado a dar los primeros pasos para que no ocurra. Has ido a rescatarlo, le has tratado en todo momento con todo tu amor, le has dicho que le quieres igual que a Mufasa, y no te ha importado en absoluto su cicatriz. Pero sobre todo, te has negado a llamarle Skar, y le has prometido implícitamente que lo defenderás de todo aquel que trate de humillarlo.

—Y solamente con que no hubiese roto la promesa y hubiese arreglado antes los malentendidos, esto no habría pasado —digo con pesar.

—Nadie es perfecto —replica Rafiki— Y aún así tratas de ser mejor padre y rey cada día. Sigue por ese camino y hallarás muchas alegrías.

Ambos sonreímos y miramos a las estrellas. Deseé con todo mi corazón que el viejo mandril estuviera en lo cierto, y ayudara a mis hijos en todo lo posible a elegir el camino del bien.

* * *

En esta historia he tratado de hacer un poco de justicia con Ahadi. La mayoría cree que es un león cruel e injusto con Scar por haber nacido en segundo lugar. Sin embargo, en el cuento "A Tale of Two Brothers" de Disney, el rey Ahadi es justo y además quiere a sus dos hijos por igual. Disfrutad del fic. Reviews please!


End file.
